Is Love Anyway
by Sookie.Cullen
Summary: Bella se acaba de mudar a Forks vivia una vida normal dentro de lo normal, sin mencionar que ella tiene 381 años todo cambia cuando conoce el amor.
1. La Mudanza

Is Love Anyway

PBS

He aquí otra vez… siempre es lo mismo ¿por qué no podemos ser una familia normal? Luego de tantas peleas decidí irme a vivir sola en una pequeña casa en Forks, Washington mis padres no querían pero yo no podía seguir mas en se maldito ambiente toxico como ese.

Me había cambiado de instituto otra vez, hoy es otro primer día, otros primeros amigos, otros no se que mas otros hay lo único que sé es que ¿estaba nerviosa? De que ya había pasado por esto. Entrando por las puertas principales vi a muchos adolescentes moviéndose de aquí hacia a ya muy apurados, otros saludándose y no faltaban los que mostraban su afecto en público, como aborrecía eso.

Ya había ido a buscar mi horario en la secretaria, cuando andaba buscando la sala 201 vi a una chica me miro y dijo:

-Hola, ¿tú eres la nueva?- si, respondí yo que más le iba a decir si ni siquiera la conocía.

-Bueno, yo te ayudare mi nombre es Ángela Webber y ¿tu cómo te llamas?- Isabella Swan pero solo dime Bella – Dije agradeciendo en mi interior porque alguien me hablara porque en realidad siempre me habían tratado como el bicho raro, tengo el pelo café y unos ojos verdes y me visto estilo vintage, a simple vista parezco loca.

-Mucho gusto, Bella veo que te dirigías a la sala 201, yo te llevo, cuéntame ¿porque te has cambiado a mitad de semestre?- .

-En realidad la historia es larga- dije es que no le podía decir tengo 381 años soy vampiro, vivía con mis padres y me gusta la vida humana, claro no se podía.-No importa, la escuchare hoy en el almuerzo, es aquí llegamos esta es la sala 201.-Nos vemos, dijimos al mismo tiempo, espere que Ángela se fuera y luego entre.

-Otro alumno atrasado, es una barbaridad- dijo el profesor, era un poco canoso y vestía un horrible chaleco y unos pantalones caquis. -Discúlpeme usted, soy nueva y no sabia donde estaba la sala incluso alguien me tuvo que ayudar- lo dije un poco avergonzada.

-está bien la entiendo, solo era una broma, bien como es nueva debe presentarse al curso, por cierto soy el señor Bytes-.

Me di vuelta al curso todos están ansiosos como si yo fuera su presa, algo me asusto y cuando iba a hablar sentí un olor otro vampiro.

-Soy Isabella Swan pero solo díganme Bella, vivía en Virginia pero me vine a vivir aquí por problemas y tengo 17 años-

-¿Eres soltera?- Sentí que alguien dijo eso y el señor Bytes dijo- Señor Newman deje tranquila a la alumna Swan, Bella tome asiento junto al señor Cullen-. –sí señor, avanzaba al asiento, perfecto junto al otro vampiro.

-Hola- salude a Cullen aun no me sabia su nombre. En eso me paso un papel con una letra muy linda, tipo gótica decía:

**Isabella, soy Edward y claro está que te has dado cuento que soy alguien como tu.**

-¿Alguien como yo?- escribí en el papel, Vampiro sí. Lo devolví, estaba debía ser la primera vez que veía a otro vampiro a aparte de mi en un colegio.

-Hola, solo quería asegurarme nadie debe enterarse y si hubieras sido humana te tendría que haber matado- Edward tenía una voz tan aterciopelada y me di cuenta que tenía unos ojos color ámbar un pelo cobrizo despeinado y realmente se podía decir que hermoso.

-ha ha- se me había escapado una risita y -¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte hablamos tan bajo que nadie debía haber escuchado.

-Lo mismo que tu, supongo estudiar- me respondió con un tono muy frio, me enoje un poco – ¿Qué edad tienes? En vampiro.

Me miro con una cara rara -108 años-. –Bien tendrás que tener cuidado soy mucho mayor que tu, créeme y yo no dudo si matar o no- lo mire desafiante.

El resto de la hora fue todo silencioso, tocaron la campana y salí de la sala, Ángela me esperaba afuera, junto con un grupo de chicos entre ellos esta Newman.

-¡BELLA!- era Ángela llamándome.

-Hola-dije. –Mira Bella ellos son mis amigos, Jessica, Mike y Eric.

Jessica era una niña con pelo rubio con ondas y tenía una gran sonrisa, Mike era alto, con cabello rubio pálido y Eric era coreano o japonés pero se veía muy simpático.

-Bien, Bella cuéntame tu larga historia sobre como llegaste aquí- dijo Ángela.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en la cafetería, sentía que tenía un monto de ojos clavados en mi y eso no me gustaba, además sentía la garganta un poco sea, tenia hambre.

-Bien, me mude a Forks porque realmente odio a mis padres sé que eso está mal decirlo, pero los odios pelean todos los días y me recriminan a mi por eso, vivo sola aquí pero eso solo es la historia resumida, por favor no me pidan que le diga algo más.

-Está bien- dijeron a coro los 4 nuevos amigos si es que eran que había adquirido hoy. – ¿Que hablaron Edward Cullen y tu hoy?-Pregunto Mike –Nada, solo materia de la clase- Así que se llamaba Edward, pues de repente sentí un olor a sangre humana, no puede ser, tenía mucha hambre hace dos o más días que no me alimentaba. Sentí que Jessica, Ángela, Mike y Eric conversaban así que salí corriendo no muy fuerte para no ser descubierta, empecé a olfatear para encontrar el olor y vi a una niña que se había caído seguramente, tenía su rodilla raspada ella estaba en el patio yo la vi por una puerta abierta y al frente mío estaba Edward junto a un grupo de jóvenes igualmente a él, me di vuelta no podía alimentarme de esa niña, cuando me devolvía por el pasillo mirando el piso y vi unos zapatos, levante la vista y era Cullen y su club entre ese club estaba una que era bajita y tenia contextura delgada parecía un pequeño duende, luego esta uno que estaba al lado de la pequeña duende era delgado y al otro extremo estaba uno muy musculo parecía un oso y al lado una supermodelo.

-Aprende a controlarte, o ¿quieres que hagamos algo al respecto?- Dijo El delgado.

-No me vengas a amenazar- Acercando, asechando.-Tranquilo, Jasper-Dijo la duende.

-Tú solo contrólate y no hagas nada estúpido-Dijo esta vez Edward. Me había dado mucha rabia que alguien me hubiera dicho eso, es que tengo años de práctica y ahora que alguien me diga que no tengo auto control es estúpido.

-No me digas que me controle, nadie me lo puede decir- No me había percatado que ya había acabo el almuerzo, nadie estaba en los pasillos, me aproveche y empuje a Edward salió muy lejos, eso fue gracias a mi antigüedad en este mundo, luego vi que qué el musculoso venia contra mí me di la vuelta y lo empuje me di cuenta de su fuerza pero yo era aun mas, luego vi que los otros pararon y yo pare también.

Luego de ese incidente me salte las horas que me faltaban en el colegio y me dirigí a mi casa, estuvo un largo rato ordenando cosas que aun me faltaban, había una caja adentro había una foto de 1800 y algo, era yo con Jacob Black, un antiguo amor no sé donde estará ahora, en estos momentos me acordó de el y lo momentos felices que pasamos juntos a él no le importaba si yo era o no un maldito vampiro o algo mas yo solo recordaba que el amaba, era lo que él decía, no sé donde estará ahora un día desapareció y nunca más lo vi, me quede en la casa ordenando hasta que había oscurecido y Salí a realizar una cacería, seguramente iba a encontrar borrachos en pasajes oscuros, a ellos casi nunca nadie los extraña, cuando había encontrado a uno avance tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió el ataque, mordí su cuello el dulce néctar iba bajando por mi garganta, extrañaba y la necesitaba, sangre.

Aun sentía que necesitaba más a sí que fui a otro callejón y realice el mismo procedimiento anterior.

Cuando llegaba a mi calidad casa, vi una silueta avance sigilosamente hasta donde estaba la silueta, luego vi a Edward Cullen en la entrada de mi puerta yo no quería hablar con él, menos discutir así que me está yendo cuando él dijo:

-Sentí tu presencia, mejor sale de donde estés necesito hablar contigo- Salí y me enfrente con mi destino.


	2. Reacciones

PEC

Ese nuevo vampiro, mejor dicho vampiresa que había llegado me tenía intrigado, debo admitirlo es hermosa nunca había visto a alguien como ella.

Cuando yo y mis hermanos fuimos a advertirle que se controlara y no se no lo vi venir y me ataco era muy fuerte incluso más que Emmett y vaya que Emmett es fuerte, me fije que ella se había saltado las últimas dos horas de clases, no la sentí, había algo que me irritaba no podía leer su mente, no podía era algo realmente traumante y esa era de la tantas razones que me atraían hacia ella.

Cuando salimos del Instituto seguí su esencia que aun quedaba en el aire, había llegado a su casa en eso sentí unos ligeros movimientos entre los arboles era ella no me caía menor duda y al parecer ella se alimentaba de sangre humana venia el típico dulce olor de ella, sentí que se estaba yendo y en eso dije:

-Sentí tu presencia, mejor sale de donde estés necesito hablar contigo- y en eso ella apareció un poco sucia y un poco de sangre entre su ropa.

-¿Y tú qué quieres? Dijo con un tono un poco soberbio.

-realmente pensé que ibas a atacar a la chica que se había caído en el instituto por eso…- Por eso que, acaso piensas que soy una novata que no me puedo controlar porque bebo sangre humana, pero espera ese es mi alimento, eso no puede sonar más lógico, lo que suena ilógico es que tú y tu estúpido club me iba a decir que me controlara ¡_vampire stupide! Calme Bella J'ai le contrôle de ma- _me había interrumpido y mas encima empezó a hablar en francés, al menos entendí lo que dijo.

- no soy estúpido, veo que eres muy altanera y yo que pensaba razonar contigo pensé que eras más razonable, parece que te quedaste atascada en la edad media- en ese momento pensé que me iba a atacar porque tenía una mirada asesina, iba a hablar pero se calmo y se tranquilizo.

- Tal vez… tal vez si soy prepotente pero tú no ayudas haces que me salga de mis casillas, como si mi vida fuera fácil y ahora ustedes vienen y se hacen lo sabelotodo- dijo un poco avergonzada por su anterior actitud. Yo solo estaba mirándola fijamente, realmente no sabía que decirle.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, es mejor que te vayas. Ella iba a entrar la tome del brazo, quedamos cara a cara, tan juntos que sentí su dulce aliento, estaba a punto de besarla pero algo me hizo decaer ese deseo y Salí corriendo lo más rápido que puede, corrí un largo tiempo llegue a un claro donde siempre me ocultaba cuando no quería hablar con nadie, me senté en el piso y empecé a pensar.

Que es lo que me pasaba, nunca nadie había despertado esos sentimientos en mí en realidad ni siquiera sabía que tenía esos sentimientos, estos tenían que haber estado muy adentro enterrados y sin querer en mi mente ya se hallaba la imagen de Isabella Swan, empecé a sacar conclusiones absurdas, sobre el tema de que yo no podía leer su mente debo confesar es algo traumante, siempre escuchando pensamientos y este es la primera persona que no escucho.

No me había percatado de la hora iba a amanecer, corrí a mi casa llegue a mi habitación agarre ropa limpia y entre al baño en menos de cinco minutos estaba listo, bajo y en el living estaba toda mi familia.

-Buenos días- dijieron a coro Alice y Esme, asentí con mi cabeza, luego me saludaron Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper no dijieron nada ya que estaban muy metidos en un juego de WII y Rose como siempre cambiándose una y otra vez de ropa, faltaba cerca de media hora para entrar al instituto.

-Chicos, mejor vámonos no quiero llegar atrasado otra vez- dije –Si, vámonos… ah Edward necesito hablar contigo, puedes salir. Ambos salimos -¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? No quería responder eso, entre Alice y yo la relación de hermanos era muy buena, pero realmente no quería que supiera esto.

-Nada Alice, solo que necesitaba estar solo-. –Es solo eso o es otra cosa, ¿será una mujer? Ed sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no soy como Emmett no me reiré.

-Te escuche pequeña duende- respondió Emmett a lo que Alice había dicho, me había reído por lo bajo, eso era lo malo de vivir con vampiros no tienes privacidad absoluta, en realidad no tienes, porque aun que sea un pequeño ruido se escucha, habíamos dejado la conversación hasta ahí con Alice, cuando nos íbamos a subir a los autos, todo escuchamos un sonoro golpe que le había llegado a Emmett.

-¡Eres un menso, tonto como puedes mancharme mis nuevos Christian Louboutin!, Emmett había pisado un charco de barro y había saltado un poco al calzado de Rose.

-Lo siento, amor, pero me pegaste muy fuerte- Em se estaba sobando donde Rosalie le había, parecía que la cabeza de Em era el lugar preferido de Rose para pegarle.

-Puedes comprarte, en total uno llega y otro se va- Jasper había respondido eso, todos nos reímos, Rose como siempre hizo un show, éramos dos minutos antes de abordar nuestros autos, ya que Rose había subido a cambiarse.

Nos estacionamos donde siempre, y se iba la calma volvía a escuchar los pensamientos de casi todo el colegio, aunque trataba de ignorarlo era muy difícil.

Las clases estuvieron un poco aburridas y la semana igual nada interesante pasaba, Isabella se mantuvo alejada de mí y mis hermanos.

Un lunes las clases de la mañana eran como siempre pero cuando fue el almuerzo, pasó algo raro en la entrada, había un letrero que decía: ¨Elija a la Reina y Rey del Instituto Forks¨ y más abajo aclaraba que esto no tenía nada que ver con los reyes del baile de algún tipo.

Alice y Rose chillaron de alegría, obvio que querían participar y prácticamente estaban obligando a los chicos a entrar, ni siquiera sabían cómo serian pero ya se están preparando, había pasado el almuerzo y entramos a clases, era Historia y me tocaba sentarme con Isabella, aun que agradecía eso un poco.

Entraba en la sala y vi que Isabella conversaba Ángela, Jessica, Lauren, Caroline todas parecían muy amigas.

Escuchaba que las chicas le decían a Isabella que se postilara y ella solo negaba, me fui a sentar y en eso llego la profesora Dacia, reprochando de porque no estaban todos en Silencio y sentados, cuando la profesora iba a empezar la clase, por los altavoces el director Givens, empezó a hablar explico de que se trataba el concurso, que mañana a primera hora se iba a votar las candidatas y candidatos a rey y reina, luego de ahí se tenía que votar por el rey y la reina, pero los candidatos tenían que hacer campaña y blah blah, no quise expiar la mente de Alice y la de Rose, pero lo hice y ambas se sentían un poco desilusionadas no eran muy popular entre la escuela.

Luego empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de algunas chicas, la mayoría votaría por Isabella, la encontraban muy simpática y hermosa, no me había dado cuenta que Isabella se había tornado popular. Luego de que dijieron el mensaje la profesora comenzó a interrogar al azar y en eso salió Isabella.

-Alumna Swan, parese, responda en forma breve que ocurrió en la segunda guerra mundial- Isabella tomo aliento, como reflejo humano y empezó a responder.

-La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue un enfrentamiento bélico entre las fuerzas aliadas y las en contra….

-Muy buena su respuesta, tome asiento, espero que tomen de ejemplo a Isabella cuando respondan en un examen así deben ser las respuestas-. Habían tocado la campana para salir del colegio, yo me había ido directamente al auto a esperar al resto, en eso fue cuando me acorde que había dejado mi cuaderno en la mesa, me proponía a ir a buscarlo, cuando venia Isabella con él.

-No seas tan despistado- me lo dio y sigo su camino a los estacionamientos, no me había fijado en el auto que conducía Isabella, ahora lo hacía era un auto de lujo, si no me equivocaba era un jaguar xkr convertible 2010, eso quería decir que Isabella tenía unos grandes ingresos, pensándolo mejor su casa era muy bonita por afuera y grande.

Isabella se subió a su auto y partió, los chicos apenas habían llegado nos subimos y partimos.

Estando en la casa conversamos con Esme, ya que Carlisle no estaba, le contamos las cosas que pasaron el colegio, el concurso del rey y la reina, etc.

-¿Y tu por quien votaras Edward? Pregunto Esme un poco divertida.

-No sé, supongo que por Alice o Rose-

-¿Y no por Isabella? Pregunto Alice

-No se supone que el voto es privado- luego de eso fui de caza, encontré unos ciervos en el típico lugar donde cazamos. Llegue a casa, y me encontré que había visita una que no me esperaba.


	3. Revelaciones

- _~ Hi ~_

Bueno gracias por leer mi historia, por darse el tiempo de hacerlo, por dejar reviews, etc.

Espero que les guste, ademas es mi primer fic y estaba algo nerviosa si publicarlo o no, pues espero que sigan a la historia

y dejen review con sus opiniones, ya que gusta saberlas para mejorar.

_ *Besos y Abrazos*_

_~Sookie Cullen~_

PBS

Después de la visita de Edward a mi casa, quede un poco pensativa, y ha este que le pasa, que bicho le pico, realmente no sabía lo que me quería hacer, me había agarrado muy fuerte del brazo y habíamos quedado cara a cara, su aliento toco el frio y no sé si fue un escalofrió o algo pero literalmente me erizo la piel.

Después de eso entre en mi casa, me senté en el sillón y luego decidí tomar un baño, fui a preparar mis cosas, tome un short y una polera, luego mi toalla. Estando ya tomando un baño, venía a mis unas absurdas teorías sobre como conquistar el mundo, definitivamente estaba viendo mucho Pinky y Cerebro, aparte había decidido que iría a Seattle mañana para comprar un poco de ropa, ya se me estaba haciendo un poco vieja la mía, además tengo una tarjeta de crédito que tiene un cupo muy grande, les preguntaría a Ángela y Jessica si me querrían acompañar, quería hacer algo bueno por ellas, se había comportado muy buena onda conmigo.

Me acosté en la cama y empecé a relajarme, recordaba cosas de 1629 cuando un estúpido vampiro irrumpió en la casa, yo estaba en mi habitación durmiendo profundamente, no sentí los gritos de mi padres cuando el maldito vampiro los estaba convirtiendo, no me acuerdo muy bien pero parece que desperté por una pesadilla y en eso sentí que abrían mi puerta, el era un ser muy pálido, como todos en realidad tenía unos ojos muy rojos, estaba vestido de una manera muy elegante y el dijo.

-Hola querida Isabella- yo estaba en shock, y había empezado a gritar, -¿quién eres tú? Había dicho muy temerosa, el hizo un gesto de desaprobación y empezó a hablar.

-Tranquila, hermosa niña no te hare daño, solo vine a cumplir unas ordenes, te vengo a transformar en vampiro- se acerco a mí, y me obligo a beber su sangre, luego me desmaye y no recuerdo nada más.

Aun no se dé quien venían esas órdenes, al principio pensaba que ser vampiro era una maldición, condenada a la eternidad sin poder salir al sol, ya que mi piel brilla al estar en contacto con él, pero después me fui acostumbrando, después de unos años con mis padres en Paris, donde había nacido en 1611, empecé a viajar y en mis viajes por Inglaterra, conocí a una bruja, nos hicimos amigas y viví con ella un tiempo, luego ella me regalo un collar especial encantado que me dejaba estar al sol sin brillar, luego de un tiem_p_o ella murió de las típicas enfermedades que habían en ese entonces, la enterré y decidí volver con mis padres, no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo en lugar ya que pensaría la gente si no envejecimos.

Ya era hora de ir al colegio, el lunes y martes pasaron muy rápido me mantuve alejada de Edward y yo solo hablaba con mis amigos.

Cuando fue miércoles le avise a Ángela y Jessica que después de clases iríamos a Seattle porque justo ese día salíamos temprano, ambas chicas dijieron sí.

Ya habían terminado las clases ambas me esperaban en el estacionamiento, los llame y vinieron a mi auto.

-Gracias, Bella por llevarnos de compras- dijo Jessica con una sonrisa en su cara. –De nada, de veras lo hago con gran gusto, aparte las dos son mis amigas- sonreí, definitivamente esta era una buena manera de gastar mi dinero, aun que tengo que decir que mi auto es mi gran adquisición.

Entramos al auto las tres, fuimos por la autopista escuchando canciones de la radio, muchas de ellas era de Lady Gaga, este fenómeno musical que le gusta vestirse raro, pero su música es buena sin duda. Me estacione es el aparcamiento del Mall, primero entramos a una tienda, donde la mayoría de la ropa era de diseñador.

-Bella, mejor vamos a otra tienda, aquí es muy caro- dijo Ángela bajito cerca de mi oído –No te preocupes por el precio-. Las chicas parecían encantadas con toda la ropa que había al final yo me compre 2 vestidos de Vera Wang, una polleras de Dior, una capa de Alexander McQueen de la cual me enamore, Ángela se compro solo una chaqueta aun que yo le hubiera dicho que el precio no importa, por en realidad no importaba, y Jessica se probo casi toda la tienda, luego cada una se llevo sus bolsas, luego fuimos al patio de comida ya que ellas querían un helado, yo no comí ya que cuando como comida humana es como comer tierra, mientras se comían su helado platicamos sobre quiénes eran los chicos más hermosos del colegio, yo no estaba prestando mucha atención.

-Si Mike tiene lo suyo pero Edward Cullen, le gana por mucho ¿no es cierto?- Dijo Ángela, yo solo por responder dije si y Jessica igual, yo quería saber un poco más sobre Edward así que me uní a la conversación.

-¿Y quiénes son los que siempre acompañan a Edward? Pregunte.

-Son sus hermanos adoptivos, en realidad todos son adoptados por el Doctor Cullen y su esposa, y es un poco raro ya que todos están emparejados- dijo Jessica.

-En realidad no es raro sin no son hermanos de sangre- dijo, ha así que son hermanos, y más encima el patriarca de la familia Cullen es doctor, es una familia de locos.

-¿Y por qué preguntas Bella? Acaso te gusta Edward- Pregunto Jessica.

-No me gusta, nunca me podría gustar alguien como él, solo de presencia me cae mal-

-Nunca digas nunca- ambas me dijieron eso a coro.

Luego de una entretenida tarde en el Mall con las chicas, nos dirigimos a Forks, deje a ambas en sus casas y luego me fui a la mía a dejar mi auto en el garaje y fui a la Port Angels a alimentarme, ya tenía mucha hambre y se me estaba notando, busque algún borrachito y me alimente de él, luego de eso regresa a casa y tome un largo baño y empecé a ver televisión, tantos canales para que no den nada bueno al final deje un maratón de Glee, vi todo lo que quedaba de maratón y me sorprendió que al final me sabia algunas canciones que pensé que no me acordaba, eran alrededor de las 06:00 am y estaba despejado, ese día no iba a llover, me cambie de ropa y fui a ver el amanecer, y pensar que me vi obligada a detener de ver este hermoso paisaje por miedo de que alguien me viera, ya que en Francia es muy común que hombres se levantaran a las 05:00 am para ir a cazar en esos años, gracias a mi collar y a mi querida amiga bruja Seraphine.

Dentro a mi casa otra vez para ir a buscar las llaves del jaguar, y dirigirme a la escuela el resto de la semana paso muy rápido y tampoco había pasado nada interesante.

Ya era sábado y recibí la desagradable visita de mi madre, eso de convertir a mis padres también en vampiros es una pesadilla, y sobre todo si tienes una madre como Raneé.

-Bella, quiero que empaques tus cosas y regreses con nosotros, corres peligro aquí- dijo mi madre. – ¿Que corro peligro? Por qué dices eso, yo no me iré y menos con ustedes- respondí, mi madre aun me miraba con un poco de miedo, orgullo y Dios que sabe que otro sentimiento.

-Louis que es amigo de tu padre, e infiltrado en la Alianza Caza Vampiros, ha dicho que planean acabar con todos los vampiros de Washington sin excepciones-Dijo mi madre.

-¿Y cuando seria eso?- pregunte.

-En un mes más, por eso debes irte ahora-.

-no me iré aun es muy pronto, aun quiero estar aquí incluso puedo irme un o dos días antes no te preocupes de mi, en realidad ¿Por qué te preocupas de mi ahora? A si venias a decirme eso no mas, Te puedes retirar te hubieras ahorra el viejo, me lo hubieras dicho por teléfono.

-niña insolente- Salió muy rápido solo sentí una brisa por mi cara. Al fin mi madre se había ido aunque no debo negar que lo de la Asociación caza vampiros me tenía un poco asustada, pero sería dentro de un mes aun falta tiempo.

El domingo me dedique a terminar un trabajo de la escuela sobre la segunda guerra mundial, no necesitaba ir a buscar información todo estaba en mi cabeza.

El lunes las primeras horas fueron tranquilas, con las chicas hablamos la mayoría de la clase y en el recreo, después del recreo tuvimos examen de matemáticas fue aburrido yo había terminado inmediatamente las matemáticas ya no eran tan difíciles cuando tienes muchos años de práctica.

Habían dado el toque para el almuerzo y arriba de las puertas de la cafetería había un cartel que decía ELIJA A LA REINA Y REY DEL INSTITUTO FORKS, un concurso para medir popularidad, que bien, realmente no me gustaban esos concursos.

Sentí que el almuerzo paso lento porque las chicas trataban de convencerme para que entrara al concurso, yo solo negaba paso así todo el almuerzo, después de eso nos toco historia y antes que llegara la profesora las chicas aun seguían tratando, en eso llego la profesora reclamando de porque no estaban sentados y callados, en eso el director Givens dio un anuncio sobre el concurso dando sus bases y todo el asunto, temía lo peor ya que los alumnos debían de votar a los postulantes a rey y reina y algo sentía que sería yo una de ellos.

Luego hubo interrogación, y me toco a mí la pregunta que me toco era muy fácil la respondí y la profesora me felicito y dijo que era buena alumna, etc. Ya habían tocado para irse a casa, yo me sentaba con Edward y a él se le había quedado su cuaderno como ya me retiraba aproveche de llevárselo, cuando iba camino al estacionamiento lo vi se lo entregue le dije algo y me subí a mi auto.

Iba camino a casa cuando algo de la nada apareció en la carretera, tuve que frenar fuerte, casi se descontrola en auto, aun que decidí no darle importancia y seguir adelante igual me asusto, llegue a mi casa, me sentía algo sola pero igual agradecía tener privacidad y silencio, y en eso fue que me acorde la Asociación y que tenía que avisar a los Cullen, así que corrí porque me gustaba esa sensación, no sabía donde Vivian pero me deje llevar por el aroma, me demore como una hora pero lo había conseguido, me había dirigido a la puerta y toque.

Me abrió la que parece duende.

-Hola, siento la molestia, pero debo comunicarles algo grave-Comente la pequeña vampiro me hizo entrar.

-Soy Alice, por cierto y ¿tu Isabella?-. –Bella, solo Bella-. Respondí.

-Miren se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero estoy aquí por una razón y tengo que decirles que la Asociación de Caza Vampiros en un mes más vendrán a matar a todos los vampiros de Washington- dije si mas, los que estaban presenten quedaron sorprendidos, El corpulento iba a hablar, pero en ese instante llego Edward, parecía que fue a cazar.

-¿cómo sabes?-, pregunto el delgado. -Tengo unas buenas fuentes, pero preferiría hablar con el Señor Cullen.


End file.
